powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Frontiers
This will be the fourth installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. The dinosaurs weren't always extinct. Special Keys filled with dinosaur powers, are hidden in a secret underground base. But now, when a sinister mutant army hunts for the Keys, those dinosaur spirits have no choice than to pick 5 worthy teenagers to find the other lost Keys, and use them to morph into Power Rangers and protect the Keys and the worlds. Rangers Allies Dino Spirits Karma Derrick Power Rangers Ninja Guardians Morphers and Asernal *'Dino Search Morpher-- with Dino Key' *'DinoSabers' *'DinoZooka:' The Rangers team-blaster **'TyrannoSword' **'DakoDagger' **'StegoHammers' **'TriceraShield' **'PteraBow' *'Tupanda Hammer' *'Lost Dino Keys' *'Spino Wheel Spinner' *'Dino Search Cycle' Zords *'Dino Search MegaZord' **'Red TyrannoZord' **'Blue DakoZord' **'Black StegoZord' **'Yellow TriceraZord' **'Pink PteraZord' *'Dino Knight MegaZord' **'Pachy Slam MegaZord' ***'PachyZord' ***'Dino Search MegaZord' **'Raptor Spear MegaZord' ***'RaptorZord' ***'Dino Search MegaZord' *'Turpanda Jetpack MegaZord' **'Dino Seach MegaZord' **'TupandaZord' Villains *'The Mutant Army' **'General Kry' **'Insector' **'Fiera' **'Vex' **'Buggers (footsoldiers)' **'The Mutant King' Episodes #'"The Search for Dinosaurs, Part 1"': Part 1 of 2. Before their extinction, dinosaurs had put their spirits into special-powered Keys to protect themselves by hiding the keys in an underground base. Until, the Mutant Army sets out to find the keys and use for world termination. In order to protect themselves and the world, the Zord spirits of the dinosaurs explain a mission to five teenagers to become Power Rangers. #'"The Search for Dinosaurs, Part 2"': Conclusion. The five teenagers must understand how to use the power of the Dino Keys in order to protect the world. Meanwhile, the Mutant Army makes their first attempt to find the Lost Keys by attacking the humans in a nearby city. #'"Now You See It, Now You Don't"': As the Rangers continue to learn how to use the Keys, they get distracted by a Mutant soldier who has the power to make things disappear. Meanwhile, the Blue Ranger tries to unlock the power of the Zords. #'"How to Save a Power Ranger"':A fellow student saves Myra from an attack from a group of Buggers. Shortly after, Myra's-- and the others'-- identity is in jeopardy, and she tries to explain to Jacob why he has to keep their alter egos a secret. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers are close to find the Pachycephalosaurus Key. #'"Race to the Locksmith"':The Rangers quest to encounter a Locksmith, who has ties with the Dino Keys. Only until a monster-- with the same powers want him, as well. The Rangers race to to find him before the monster does. #'"GDO: Girls' Day Out"': Erin and Myra have a day off together and have a Girls' Day, but it gets ruined when the Buggers start attacking centers of city. #'"The Sighted Lead the Blind"': The Rangers could still see with their black visors. Only until when a mutant soldier uses his powers to blind Jancer and Myra. Now, the other Rangers have until midnight to destroy Gluetor, and save Jancer & Myra. #'"Dawn of the Raptor"': In an ultimate search for the Raptor Key, the Mutant Army and the Power Rangers race to capture the wild beast. #'"The Lost Memories"': Henry suffers from amnesia when he hits hard by the mutant Hardhead. The other Rangers try to restore his memory by reminding him of their lives with him. Meanwhile, the Rangers learn how to combine the PachyZord and RaptorZord. #'"A Hero Does a Non-Heroic Thing"': Part 1 of 2. Jancer goes through a crisis when he accidentally hurts a civilian during a battle with a Mutant Soldier. #'"Who You Really Are"': Conclusion. The other Rangers try to help Jancer get over his crisis. Meanwhile, a Mutant soldier, who has the power to dehydrate people, attacks the city. #'"A Tale of Mice"': You may think that Erin is so brave, but when it comes to move, she's a little scaredy cat. So when the Mutant Mouse soldier attacks the city, she has to get over her fear and save the city. #'"MegaZord Down"': A soldier with the power to drain power manages to drains the power from the Rangers' Zords as they start to malfunction. #'"A Hero in the Making"': The Rangers search for the Tapuandactylus Key, only to learn that someone else has found it and became the new TupandaFronteir Ranger. #'"I'm a Teenage Super Robot from Eltar"': During a search for the Spinosaurus Key, the Rangers find a video revealing that Jancer was part of a cyborg project from Eltar: the home planet of Zordon, who united the first team of Power Rangers. Meanwhile, a Mutant soldier steals the depression from little kids of the city. #'"To Question Authority"': In order to prove himself to the team, Johnny searches for a mysterious figure who spray paints question marks on the walls of the city. Meanwhile, Fiera attacks the Rangers on their search; the mysterious figure has ties to the dino keys. #'"The Back-Up Plan"': When Myra gets hit out in battle, the Power Rangers must be able to defeat Vex without her. But there are some troubles-- they can't use their MegaZord power without her. The Rangers also try to get the Aradonyx Key. #'"Stand By Me"': Johnny faces a figure from the past. #"Return of the Ninja, Part 1": When Master Tzu return unexpectedly, the Power Rangers seek the help of Chris Vu, the Red Ninja Guardian Ranger to seal him away one and for all. Meanwhile, Tzu teams up with the Mutant Army to raise the Stone Army. #'"Return of the Ninja, Part 2"': With the ultimate villain group-- The Stone Ary, the Mutant Army, and Master Tzu-- Chris must reunite his team in order to save the world from the evil group. #'"Kry's Wrath"': The Power Rangers come face-to-face with the mastermind behind it all: General Kry! Meanwhile, the teens start to deal with preparing for their high school graduation. #'"Half Man, Half Snake"': The Power Rangers deal with the new Mutant creations, the Snakemen. Also, Jancer is uncertain of what he's going to do with his future. #'"Return of the Mutant King"': With everything of the Mutant Army destroyed, the Mutant King rises again, and seeks revenge on the Power Rangers. #'"Day of Extinction, Part I"': In part one of the fourth-series finale, Mutant King reveals his plan for Earth. The Power Rangers use everything in their power to stop him. #'"Day of Extinction, Part II"': In part two, the Power Rangers search for the Great Dino Power after they're stripped of thier powers. #'"Day of Extinction, Part III"': The Power Rangers use every Dino Power they got and use them to defeat the Mutant King. See Also Category:Series